


Playlist for The Shape of Me Will Always Be You

by creativelivings



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativelivings/pseuds/creativelivings





	Playlist for The Shape of Me Will Always Be You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Shape of Me Will Always be You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367389) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



 

01\. 'Beautiful Crime' by Tamer (4.22) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSb2UJqrtd4)  
02\. 'I Get Overwhelmed' by Dark Rooms (4.45) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_lsS70pMRrI)  
03\. 'Here With Me' by Dido (4.05) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSu5nAQ7uZw)  
04\. 'Run' by Snow Patrol (4.27) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOBs8dU4Pb8)  
05\. 'Black' by Danger Mouse and Daniele Luppi feat. Norah Jones (3.36) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YfXJtUjgWc0)  
06\. 'Arsonist’s Lullaby' by Hozier (4.19) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eJbxI-jZbA)  
07\. 'Video Games' by Lana Del Ray (4.47) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cE6wxDqdOV0)  
08\. 'Habits (Stay High)' by Tove Lo (3.28) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oh2LWWORoiM)  
09\. 'Why Does My Heart Feel So Bad?' by Moby (3.50) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qT6XCvDUUsU)  
10\. 'Bedshaped' by Keane (4.42) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JugGmkvhsKQ)  
11\. 'No Surprises' by Radiohead (3.46) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5CVsCnxyXg)  
12\. 'Heal' by Tom Odell (3.14) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9omSmQYVRSQ)  
13\. 'Old Flame' by Kimbra (4.27) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJtUMAerWcU)  
14\. 'Love Crime' by Siouxsie Sioux and Brian Reitzell (4.42) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oaWmM_2kB70)

Download playlist [here](https://8.tracks.com)


End file.
